jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Cutler Beckett
Lord Cutler Beckett is the secondary antagonist in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and the main antagonist in its sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Beckett works for the East India Trading Company, and had a past with both Jack Sparrow, and Weatherby Swann. Biography Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Beckett plays very little part in Dead Man's Chest as the secondary antagonist. During the events of the film, the leader of the East India Trading Company disrupts the wedding of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, placing them both under arrest for their assistance in the escape of Jack Sparrow. Beckett soon struck a deal with Will Turner; Will and Elizabeth would be pardoned and Jack made a privateer under the English crown, in exchange for Jack's compass, which would lead him to the heart of Davy Jones. His overall goal was to capture the heart and use it as leverage against Davy, forcing him into servitude with the EITC and help rid the world of piracy. Will agreed, and set off to locate Jack. Beckett also made similar deals with Elizabeth and her father. At the end of the movie, it is James Norrington who returns with, not the compass, but the heart itself, allowing him to restore his honor by becoming a high-ranking member of the EITC. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Beckett has a bigger role in At World's End as the main antagonist. During the events of the film, Beckett uses his newly gained power to start the end of piracy. He begins by executing anyone with a pirate history, ordering his fleets to hunt down pirate vessels, and orders Davy Jones to devastate the pirate population with his dreaded ship and crew. As Beckett attempts to end piracy and locate Shipwreck Cove, the pirates' main base, he starts to grow impatient and turns to making bargains with Jack and Will, in hopes they will help him find and eliminate the remains of the Pirate Lords, thus destroying piracy itself. By the end of the movie, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman have one last clash to decide the fate of piracy. When the Dutchman is destroyed, Beckett ignores his bargain made with Elizabeth to let them go if the Dutchman fails, and orders his fleet to attack. Thinking that the Black Pearl is both out gunned and out manned, he confidently orders his flagship, the HMS Endeavor, to sink the Pearl with a broadside. Suddenly the Dutchman emerged with its new captain, Will Turner, whom ordered his new vessel to broadside the Endeavor along with the Pearl, thus sinking it and ending the reign of the tyrannical leader of the EITC for good. Upon realizing what actually lay in wait for him, he was rendered catatonic, being rendered completely speechless, and only saying his last words in a very shocked tone, and was unable to even save himself due to his shocked state, nor could he even react to his being consumed by the explosion. His last words were his famous line, "It's just good business" before he and his ship are blown away and what remains of him collapse on his flag in the sea. That was a horrifying death and satisfying end for Beckett, but it looks he didn't have it coming. Personality Like Captain Hook, Beckett is a murderous character preparing to murder masses of people including children and also rather arrogant preparing to let nothing stand in his way and also boastful by saying "It's Lord ''now, actually." Ironically, Beckett was a person who hunted down piracy ruthlessly, while Hook ''is a pirate. However, despite this, he does have a sense of honor drinking tea on his flagship the HMS Endeavor before going into battle. He is also manipulative and smooth talking and will use any means necessary to get what he wants and unlike most Disney villains such as Governor Ratcliffe, he's very polite. Memorable Quotes * "It's just good business" * "I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer" * "I'll still want that compass. Consider that in your calculations." * "The brethren know they face extinction. All that remains is where they make their final stand" * "He actually expects us to honor our agreement. Nothing personal, Jack... it's just good business"